You Bring Out The Best of Me
by HappilyEverAft3rs
Summary: Rocky realizes the only person she argues with is Gunther. Gunther brings out sides of her that she haven't seen before. Meanwhile CeCe and Deuce make an interesting bet and Ty and Tinka go out on a second date. Honestly I don't know why I rated this T.


**Cece POV**

"... And that's when I realized that the banana was rotten!"

Everyone at Crusty's bursted out in laughter and the laughter muffled down after a while. Deuce went up to the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"That was Vicky Gersaiv and her fresh jokes, give it up for her!" Everyone clapped really loud. When everyone stopped clapping Deuce continued to speak.

"Now my best friend Ty is going to perform another one of his songs, wish him good luck!" Deuce walked off the stage and walked towards the table Rocky and I were sitting at. He sat down beside me. Ty got up to the stage and took the microphone that Deuce recently used.

**Yeah (1)**

**I'm I'm I'm just doin me**

**I'm I'm I'm fulfillin my dreams**

**Changing the world revolutionarily**

**with music that I produce with ease**

**Oh yes no stress I believe in me**

**I'm everything that I'm meant to be**

**Saving my dough for my bakery**

**No cocky but I'am everything I need to succeed**

**I am free**

**I am me**

**I am individually**

**Everything I wanna be**

**Cause I am**

**I am, I am, I am, Who I am, I am**

**I am, I am Cause I am , I am, I am**

**I am everything I wanna be**

When Ty stopped singing everyone rose up and clapped as loud as they could. Ty help but smile at the crowd because last time he performed nobody clapped. Deuce went up to the stage and grabbed the microphone.

" That was definitely not what I expected!" "But unfortunately that was the last performance guys so enjoy Crusty's magnificent pizza!"

"You rocked!" said Rocky when Ty was coming towards us.

"Yeah, you owned!" I said

"How did you become so good all of a sudden?" said Rocky

"Tell us, we're curious" Deuce said while he once again sat down beside me.

"I have always been this good" said Ty confidently acting as if he always performed this good. Rocky and I burst out in laughter remembering his last performance.

"Anyway, you were really good" Deuce said.

"Look who's coming" I said, pointing to the two glittery dressed twins who were on their way towards us.

"So Ty, I see you didn't stink on stage today" Tinka said

"Ehm, thank you?" said Ty obviously confused because Tinka just gave him a compliment in, you know, her own kind of freaky way.

"Can you guys go?" said Rocky clearly annoyed by their presence. She always been annoyed by them and for some reason more annoyed by Gunther. I don't know how or why but he is the one that always steps on her last nerve.

"Why should we?" said Gunther.

"Because you disturb us" I said.

"Forgive me if we wanted some pizza to eat" Gunther said with a sarcastic tone.

"Apology accepted" said Rocky and pretended as if he apologized for real.

"Can't you just be friends?" Deuce said.

"No!" Gunther, Tynka,Rocky and I cried.

"Come on, don't be so ridiculous!" said Ty.

"Uh, Cece do you think we should be friends with... them?" Rocky said, pointing to the blondes in front of us.

"Gunther do you think we should be friends with these badly dressed people?" Tinka said to Gunther. I rolled my eyes at Tinka's comment. No one answered the questions and there was a silence for a few seconds.

" Just be friends already!" Deuce said.

"Okay" said Rocky, Tinka, Gunther and I simultaneously.

"But if I come with a glitter shirt promise me you'll shoot me" I whispered to Deuce. He laughed a little before replying.

"Deal" he said, shaking my hand. He took it as a joke but I was serious. Glitter is totally not in right now and I rather be dead than be caught with non- fashionable cloths! **(2)**

* * *

**I have improven my english by writing these fanfics. I am going to continue on this one. I just used this chapter as a type of introduction. But to continue it I need some opinions on how I should do the pairings. I am pretty determined on Runther being my main focus but for some reason I want Tinka and DeCe as much. Should I choose one pairing and stick with it or give all three pairings a chapter each? **

**(1) I made the lyrics by ear and don't know if it's correct**

**(2) Imagine Cece in one of Tinka's outfits!**


End file.
